Lei de Murphy Revisada
by Livia F
Summary: Para sua surpresa, Lily Evans está descobrindo que, às vezes, as coisas darão certo se você lhes der uma chance. // Lily/James. TRADUÇÃO


**Essa história foi escrita para o desafio _Tales of Slings, Arrows, and Outrageous Fortune_**** da comunidade ****"Red and the Wolf" no Livejournal. **_(nota da autora traduzida)_**  


* * *

**

**Lei de Murphy Revisada**

_Fanfiction de Lexie-H  
Tradução por Lívia F._

--

_Eles dizem, os melhores homens são moldados por falhas,_

_E a maioria deles torna–se muito melhor_

_Por serem um pouquinho maus._

- Measure for Mesure, V:I

--

"Ah, qual é, Evans – você não iria querer que fosse de outro jeito, e você sabe disso!"

"É aí que você se engana, Potter – eu não te quero de jeito nenhum!"

O que quer que _isso_ seja, ela tem certeza do que isso _não_ é: amor à primeira vista.

Ela odeia que ele seja tão convencido; que ele consiga manter-se tão forte e orgulhoso contra o caos instalando-se ao seu redor e diga coisas tão descaradas. Claramente, ele vive sob a impressão de que suas falhas são, de alguma maneira, encantadoras; claramente, ela está determinada a prová-lo equivocado.

Ele se aproxima dela, agora, colocando dois dedos embaixo do queixo da garota para empurrar sua cabeça para cima. Então chegou a esse ponto – confronto forçado. O toque dele, no entanto, é surpreendentemente gentil; o olhar dele, ela descobre, chocantemente tenro. Esse não é o James Potter que ela conhece, e até o som da familiar voz dele – um tom quieto e determinado – parece confirmar isso.

"Um dia," ele suspira, e é tudo.

É o suficiente; confirma exatamente o que ela tem suspeitado o ano inteiro. Ela, Lily Evans, está começando a entender que não conhece James Potter nem um pouquinho. Certamente, ela sabe de cabeça todas as falhas dele, contando-as com todos os dedos das mãos e dos pés. Provavelmente, ela precisaria pegar emprestados mais alguns dígitos para tarefa tão ambiciosa; mas, de algum modo, a soma de todas as falhas dele a desafia, e ela está chocada por descobrir que o mistério do garoto é pelo menos um pouco atraente.

* * *

Ela pegou a mania de observá-lo na Sala Comunal, agora, sem poder negar (nem a si mesma) que sua curiosidade foi atiçada. E o que ela observou não foi nada senão educativo: aparentemente, James Potter é uma pessoa completamente diferente quando pensa que não tem ninguém olhando.

Ela viu afeição genuína nos olhos dele quando ele sorri para os meninos; uma linha aparece no meio da testa dele toda vez que ele lê sua revista _Quadribol Mensal_; ela notou que os músculos rígidos dos ombros dele – estes sempre tão eretos e tensos! – relaxam quando ele se curva preguiçosamente sobre seus livros-textos. Isso consiste em um choque extra, porque nunca antes Lily havia considerado possível que James Potter desse tão duro nos estudos quanto ela.

* * *

Ela assiste à alegria dele após mais uma das peças pregadas pelo jovem ter dado certo; mas, dessa vez, as coisas são diferentes. Ela o está observando com novos olhos, avaliando sua obra com uma nova compreensão. Para James, a anarquia é tranqüilizante – ela parece confirmar que o mundo é um pouco mais real, e as pessoas nele, um pouco mais humanas do que elas gostariam que todos acreditassem.

Suas travessuras não são mais maliciosas, e é aqui que ela se pergunta se elas jamais _foram_.

Pequenos pedaços de escombros, resultado de diversas pequenas explosões, estão espalhados pelo corredor. Ela passa por eles distraidamente, sem conseguir deixar de revirar os olhos.

Ela sente o olhar dele e gela. Mesmo que isso já fosse meio esperado, ainda a perturba. Ela se força a não encontrar os olhos dele – não fará bem algum ele a ver sem controle.

Ele a tem observado o tempo inteiro, medindo suas reações como sempre, e ambos o sabem. Seus olhos se encontram com um relance de compreensão, mas ao invés do usual comentário insolente dele, nada é dito.

Ela segura seu olhar firmemente, e o garoto não consegue esconder sua surpresa, o que é bom, porque a garota não consegue esconder a dela tampouco.

Eles estão par a par, então, encarando-se como se ninguém mais estivesse presente no lotado pequeno corredor.

Nesse momento, James faz algo ainda mais estranho que o usual: ele oferece a ela um pequeno sorriso tímido.

* * *

"Eu sei que você tem me observado."

Ela pula, agarrando contra o peito o livro o qual estivera lendo. Os corredores de estantes estão desertos a não ser pelos dois e, ainda assim, ele conseguiu aparecer na frente dela sem fazer nenhum barulho.

"Notou alguma coisa... diferente?" ele insiste. Ele soa esperançoso.

Incapaz de resistir, ela levanta a cabeça para oferecer um sorrisinho desafiador.

"Não, acho que não, Potter."

Há uma pergunta nos olhos dele, a qual ela não está pronta para responder ainda – bom, não enquanto ela não o tiver provocado um pouco primeiro. Justiça é justiça, afinal de contas.

A expressão dele muda, no entanto: ele não notou o tom de brincadeira e rapidamente desvia o olhar, os lábios curvando-se para baixo. Sua mão salta com um estremecimento nervoso em direção ao cabelo dele, e ela se contrai quando os dedos dele puxam com força demais seu cabelo preto bagunçado.

"Oh."

Para sua própria surpresa, ela acha desalentador vê-lo desistir tão rapidamente.

Ele vira-se para ir embora.

"Potter, espera." As palavras escapam de sua boca impulsivamente, e alguma coisa passa rapidamente pelo rosto dele; ironia, talvez? Ela supõe que, certamente, ele nunca esperou um dia ser _ela_ quem correria atrás.

Ele vira seus ombros e dirige-se às meias dela firmemente. "Olha, Lily – eu achei que talvez... Eu tentei mudar, mas isso obviamente não aconteceu, não de acordo com você, pelo menos – então... Então... É isso, não é? Chega. Eu acho que eu tenho que... admitir minha derrota? Mas eu quero que você saiba... que eu tentei mesmo. Eu tentei por você. Não que –"

"Cala a boca, Potter, seu idiota. Já te ocorreu alguma vez que você não _precisa_ mudar?" Tudo está saindo de uma vez de sua boca agora; coisas sem sentido, o que, em algum nível, a preocupa bastante, e em outro, não a preocupa de modo algum. Afinal de conta, isso _precisa_ ser dito; tudo, parece, tem convergido na direção dessa conversa. "Quer dizer – _Merlin_, James, você tem defeitos. Defeitos enormes, e eu não conseguia lidar com eles antes porque eu sou uma perfeccionista estúpida tão grande... Mas o engraçado é que eu tenho pensado, ultimamente, que os seus defeitos te fazem quem você é... e eu gosto bastante de quem você é."

Ele parece desconcertado com isso e, aparentemente à procura de algo para fazer, coça o braço sem prestar muita atenção. "Eu... er... _Você tá se sentindo bem?_"

Lily assente; ela pode sentir as palavras se formando dentro dela e compulsivamente ela as põe pra fora –

"James, eu tô tentando te dizer que eu mudei a _minha_ opinião."

Os olhos dele se arregalam, e ele enfia as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, assentindo de forma longa e demorada.

"Ceeerto... er – _ótimo_?"

Lily pisca. _Ótimo_? Ela nunca ouviu nada tão anticlimático em toda a sua vida. _Ótimo_? Cada vez mais mortificada, Lily avalia suas opções.

* * *

Ela não tem coragem de olhar para trás, mas não precisaria – não há passos atrás dela, e ele claramente não a chamou –

Ela nunca conseguirá encará-lo nos olhos novamente, percebe miseravelmente. É uma pena, porque eles têm uma cor tão adorável – como o melhor chocolate da Dedos de Mel derretido.

_Os olhos dele a fazem querer derreter._

Ela segura uma risadinha desesperada, resignada com o fato de estar desmoronando no meio de um corredor vazio.

Depois de tudo pelo qual ela o fez passar, isso provavelmente não é menos do que ela merece. Ele sempre amou um pouco de anarquia.

* * *

Ele está esperando por ela ao buraco do retrato. Seu cabelo está bagunçado, como se ele estivesse correndo há pouco, e sua testa está enrugada de preocupação, mas, pela postura dele nas balaustradas, fica claro que ele está ali há algum tempo.

"Lily!"

Ela afasta os olhos rapidamente, mexendo no cabelo. Ela provavelmente nunca pareceu pior em sua vida – então é _claro _que ele está ali esperando por ela. Como é que sua mãe chama isso? Lei de Murphy. _As coisas darão errado em qualquer situação, se você lhes der uma oportunidade. _Ela se dá conta, agora, de que esse é o tipo de idéia a qual James Potter provavelmente apreciaria.

"Graças a – eu estava preocupa– pronto para ir procur–" As palavras estão jorrando da boca dele, mas a garota não consegue compreendê-las. Os sapatos dele estão muito desgastados, ela nota de repente. Fascinante...

Eles se observam por um momento, sem jeito – Lily examinando a ponta dos sapatos dele, e James encarando desesperançado o cabelo bagunçado dela. Justamente quando Lily está começando a sucumbir a um senso avassalador de _déjà vu_, o garoto agarra a mão dela com força, como se preocupado que ela fosse fugir novamente.

Ele está bloqueando o buraco do retrato, de qualquer modo, então ele não precisava ter se preocupado, na verdade; a Mulher Gorda arqueia uma sobrancelha para Lily por trás das costas de James.

"Eu falei sério de verdade, Lily," ele finalmente diz, mas ela não faz idéia do que é que ele está falando. "É mesmo... _ótimo_. Fantástico, na verdade – a melhor coisa que eu ouvi o ano inteiro."

Ele diz isso e dá um apertãozinho na mão dela, e aos poucos ela começa a pensar que talvez _possa _agüentar encará-lo, afinal de contas. Ele oferece outro pequeno sorriso tímido.

"E – e –" a voz dele está um pouco mais alta que o normal, agora, e estranhamente tensa. "E eu sinto muito."

"_Sente muito_?" Ela está sentindo muita incredulidade para ter vergonha novamente, e encontra os olhos dele diretamente. "_Sente muito_ pelo que?"

Para a confusão total dela, ele dá de ombros e sorri. "Bom – por _isso_."

Ele vira um pouco a cabeça propositalmente, ainda sorrindo, e puxa a garota para frente, na direção dele. Então, rapidamente, ele se abaixa e pressiona seus lábios no dela.

E Lily decide no calor do momento que a Lei de Murphy precisa de uma revisão...

_As coisas darão certo em qualquer situação, se você lhes der uma oportunidade._

Em matéria de primeiros beijos, não é particularmente especial. Hogwarts mantém-se firme embaixo dos pés deles, embora um silêncio profundo caia sobre os retratos próximos –

James se afasta, sorrindo.

Lily sorri de volta, confusa.

"Isso foi na verdade bem mais fácil do que eu tinha imaginado," ele confidencia apressado, tão aliviado que ela fica mais uma vez chocada e um pouco insultada. "Quer dizer –"

_Merlin, deve estar escrito no rosto inteiro dela..._

"Quer dizer, demorou um bom tempo para juntar a coragem pra _fazer_ aquilo, e no final... Eu fiquei aqui parado por uma boa meia hora me convencendo a agir, fique sabendo!"

Ele de repente parece entender que ela não está exatamente... _irritada_... só chocada. Uma mão acaricia a bochecha dela carinhosamente. Ela sente o calor subir por seu corpo.

"E... e tudo aquilo parece um pouco bobo, agora," ele acrescenta baixinho, dando a ela um outro sorriso.

"Ah."

"Hmmm," ele concorda.

Talvez o amor à primeira vista seja superestimado.

* * *

"Lily."

Ela reconheceria a voz dele em qualquer lugar. Ela ama o modo como ele diz o nome dela, sempre terminando em um pequeno sorriso e uma inconsciente inclinada de cabeça. Há simplesmente algo nele que torna aquilo tão... _íntimo_.

"James?"

Ele toma isso como um convite para se sentar. Eles estão na Sala Comunal, dessa vez; é realmente bem tarde, e, olhando ao redor subitamente, Lily percebe que eles são os únicos ali restantes.

"Lily...?" ele começa de novo, após um momento de silêncio. "Sabe... Eu estive pensando... Lembra quando você disse que eu não precisava mudar, e que ao invés disso você tinha mudado a sua opinião?"

"Sim?" ela o incita, talvez um pouco rápido demais, mas o coração dela está batendo ao que parece ser um ritmo anormal, e eles não estiveram juntos sozinhos desde aquela – conversa – do lado de fora do buraco do retrato – _fazia horas ou dias?_

Ele está sorrindo de alívio, e é quase engraçado que ambos sintam-se tão hesitantes um com o outro, depois de tudo por que eles passaram.

"Lily, eu tava só... er... me perguntando se eu fiz a coisa certa, é?"

É uma surpresa para ela que ele esteja buscando sua aprovação agora, especialmente porque ela sempre o viu como uma das pessoas mais seguras que ela tivera o desprazer de conhecer (embora todo esse conceito talvez precise ser um pouco repensado).

"É," Lily ecoa suavemente. O calor está subindo a suas bochechas mais uma vez, e ela abaixa a cabeça, embaraçada. "É, eu acho que fez."

Ele relampeja um sorriso a ela, "Fiz?" e inclina-se mais pra perto sem esperar pela resposta.

Ela se aproxima também – pensa com um gemido interior que ela está muito perto de se afogar naqueles olhos de chocolate dele – e sorri. "Aham..."

E eles tentam mais uma vez; dessa vez, ela descobre que ele está mais seguro, mais relaxado; de fato, ela pode senti-lo lutando contra um sorriso.

* * *

"Desculpa por ter sido um idiota tão grande antes."

Essa declaração parece abranger os seis anos e pouco passados da relação deles. Lily acha difícil resistir aos seus lábios virando-se num sorriso. Eles querem outro beijo; ela também.

"Tudo bem," ela oferece amavelmente, inclinando-se à frente novamente. "Eu não iria te querer de outro jeito."

* * *

**Betado por:** Luhli

_**Nota: **__Descobri mais uma ótima escritora. Ponto. (Pra quem não sabe, a Lexie é a criadora do Reviews Lounge. Devo a ela a permissão para criar a Sala dos Comentários - não conhece o fórum ainda? Corre pro meu perfil e dá uma olhada!). Espero que tenham gostado da tradução. Comentários são sempre bem-vindos. :)  
_


End file.
